Salazar Malfoy and the Castle's Secret
by Phoenix lord of rebirth
Summary: Book two of Salazar's adventures in the wizarding world. Read on as he fights the manipulations of Dumbledore while enjoying his second year at Hogwarts.
1. Chapter 1

**Phoenix: (Opens door and pulls out a baseball bat) Hello is anyone in here?**

**V.C.: Dude, I don't think anyone's been in this room in a while.**

**Frostwing: (From down the hall) What room?**

**K.N: The Harry Potter Room of course.**

**Phoenix: (Turns to the desk to see a completely written chapter of a story) Uh guys when did we write this?**

**V.C.: Write what? (looks at the chapter) Uh dude, I didn't write that.**

**Frostwing: (Enters room and looks at the ceiling) G-g-g-guys! L-l-l-look!**

**K.N.: (Looks in and slams the door shut)**

**Phoenix: (Looks at ceiling) Acromantula! RUN! **

**V.C.: (Looks at others running) Thanks Aragog. Here's your payment. (Hands Aragog ten pounds of beef)**

**Aragog: Thank you author.**

**Phoenix: (Pokes head in the room) I-i-is it gone?**

**V.C.: Yes, it's gone you wimp.**

**Phoenix: Okay then, on with the show.**

**We Do Not Own Harry Potter.**

_**Salazar Malfoy and The Castle's Secret**_

_**Chapter 1: The Ball**_

Salazar jolted awake with a shout of terror as he clutched tightly to his chest. His heart was pounding furiously as if it were attempting to burst free from within him. The young boy breathed heavily as he looked around the room. His surroundings became clearer to him in the dark of night as he calmed slightly and saw that he was in his room, safe from whatever he had dreamt of. His brother soon rushed over to him. In order to comfort his brother, Salazar stated "I'm okay Draco, I'm fine. Just a bad dream that is all."

"Wanna talk about it?" Draco questioned, trying to ascertain the cause of the bad dream. "I mean, bad dreams don't just happen, you know?"

"It's not a big deal, just the usual one." Salazar stared down at his bedsheets frowning.

"The Potter dream again?" Draco arched a worried brow.

"Yeah, this time the screaming was louder that's all," Salazar sighed. "I'll be alright, I just need to calm down a little."

"Well...alright," Draco hesitated before dropping the subject. He figured that if Salazar was in need of help, then he would ask for it. "Then, if your okay, let's go back to sleep."

Salazar shook his head to decline his brother's offer. "I think I'll just go get one of the house elves to get me a snack, then I'll settle in."

Draco made no argument with his brother over this. Throughout the past few weeks since summer started, the young wizard had begun to have horrific dreams about the Potters and their death. He also occasionally dreamt of his time at the Dursleys' house. To help calm him, Lucius had arranged for a house elf to stay awake and be prepared to get Salazar a snack to calm himself after the night terrors were over.

Salazar went about his business in the dark of night, silently making his way to the kitchen so as to not wake anyone else with his late night activities. Once he grabbed his snack, Salazar quietly went back to bed and hoped for a more peaceful sleep.

The next morning rolled around and both twins were sleeping in, taking advantage of their summer vacation. However, that was about to change as Hermione slowly creaked open the door and frowned at them both.

"Are they still asleep Mistress?" Ajax asked his mistress curiously from behind the young brunette witch.

"I'm afraid so Ajax," Hermione replied while frowning. "What do you recommend we do?"

The cerberus paused for a moment then had an idea. He whispered to his mistress, who gave a small smile and giggle at the idea proposed by her familiar. She cast a low-level ice spell, waking the two boys with a start as they jumped out of bed and glared at the intellectual witch.

"Hermione! What was that for?!" Draco exclaimed in anger with his brunette female friend.

"Well," Hermione smiled at the duo. "I figured that neither of you would want to miss breakfast, so I had to figure out a way to wake you."

Salazar and Draco shared a look before both glaring at the girl before them. "And freezing us awake was the best plan you could come up with?!"

"No," Hermione's smile widened as she glanced behind herr at Ajax. "It was Ajax's idea, and I thought it would be quite humorous to give it a try. Which I'm glad I did. Now then, if you want breakfast then I would suggest getting ready for the day."

With that said, Hermione left the room with her loyal familiar following not far behind her. Both Malfoys grumbled about lack of sleep and attempting to enjoy the luxuries of summer as they got prepared for the day and hurried downstairs.

When they arrived at the kitchen table, Lucius was sipping his coffee while reading a newspaper. He briefly glanced away from his reading to greet his children. "Draco, Salazar, good morning to you both. I trust that you slept well and are prepared for this evening."

"What's happening this evening?" Draco gave his father a curious look, having forgotten what day it was.

Lucius folded his newspaper and set it beside him to give his sons his full and proper attention. He stared at the twins for a few minutes then sighed. "I suppose I can't entirely fault you for forgetting. After all, when your young and having fun, things tend to fly away. This evening we shall be hosting the ball to celebrate our recent finding of Salazar."

Both Malfoy boys looked at each other when the memory of the ball came back to them.

'_How could I forget such an important event?'_ Salazar asked himself while frowning. '_I mean, this ball is supposed to celebrate me and I couldn't even be bothered to remember it was happening. Plus, I have to meet that girl the Potters arranged for me to marry.'_

As if reading his son's mind, Lucius cleared his throat to regain both boys attention. "It's quite alright, I have already made the necessary arrangements for you both to have the clothes you'll need for this occasion. So I wouldn't worry if I were you. Instead, I would think about how to enjoy your time tonight."

With that said, Lucius picked back up his paper and resumed his reading while taking another drink of coffee. Narcissa walked into the room and offered a warm greetings to her sons before fetching them breakfast.

After eating a healthy meal of bacon, eggs, and toast, the twins were ushered off so that Narcissa could clean up. Both boys tried to offer their assistance but their mother refused, saying they should go enjoy themselves before the ball tonight and spend some time with Hermione since they may not get another chance later.

Seeing that their mother was not going to budge on the matter, both relented on the topic and left to their friend's room. They found Hermione sitting on her bed, petting a sleeping Ajax and staring down at the cerberus.

"Hey Mione." Salazar said in a hushed tone so as to not wake Ajax.

Hermione jumped slightly and glanced at her two friends. "Oh, hello you two, I didn't notice you come in. Did you need anything of me?"

Salazar frowned at that question. Ever since he had found out about the marriage contract and told them both, Hermione had begun to act weirdly. She began to distance herself from Salazar a little and often wouldn't look him in the eyes when talking.

The young wizard wondered if he had done something to anger her but knew that she would have said something if that were the case. He sighed inwardly before speaking. "No, we don't need anything. We were just wondering if you wanted to hang out before the ball, since we may not get to hang out once it starts."

'_He'll probably be too busy with that Luna girl,'_ Hermione thought with jealousy, she then shook her head to rid those kinds of thoughts. She didn't like the feelings she got when she thought about Salazar being in a marriage contract, it bothered her that she couldn't understand her emotions enough to figure out what exactly was the problem.

Realizing that she had not responded to her friend's question, the brunette witch quickly thought up an answer. "Um, sure. I guess we could find something to do together. Perhaps you two could show me some tricks with your brooms?"

Draco and Salazar both grinned at the mention of their broomsticks and quickly agreed. They rushed off to their room to gather their brooms and called over their shoulders that they would meet her outside. She smiled at this and looked down once more at the sleeping Ajax.

_**Later:**_

The Malfoy family was currently waiting at the stairwell that descended into their ballroom. They were all dressed for the occasion, Lucius and Narcissa wore their best robes while Salazar and Draco both wore elegantly crafted clothing that had been designed specifically for them.

Guests were already starting to pile into the room by the boatload and looked to have no indication of stopping anytime soon. Salazar and Draco noticed some of their other friends from Hogwarts and asked to go meet with them.

"Very well then," Lucius agreed with his children's request. "But I will come and get you if I feel there is someone important that you must meet. Are we in agreement?"

In response, Lucius received a chorus of yes from both twins. "Good, now run along and have some fun."

Neither blonde needed to be told twice. At once they bolted down a flight of stairs and met with their classmates. Neville was currently in the midst of a conversation with Fred and George, talking about battle strategies and possible pranks for the future while Hermione rolled her eyes and simply listened in.

The conversation came to a halt when they noticed the Malfoy twins approach them. Neville offered the boys an inviting smile and warm welcome. "Hello to you both. How has your summer been so far?"

Salazar and Draco shrugged nonchalantly and both answered, "Okay. How about you?"

"Good, thank you for asking." Neville then turned back to the Weasley twins. "Fred, George, and I were just having a discussion about some potential pranks for the upcoming year at Hogwarts."

"Really?" Draco arched a curious brow at that. "What have you three come up with then?"

"One idea was to feed old Filch's cat some of Dumbledore's precious lemon drops," Neville told them with pride, indicating that it was most likely his idea. "I think that if we do that then the old cat will go crazy and might even target Filch to get more lemon drops."

"Hm," Draco thought over the idea then shrugged. "I'm not sure if that will work. Besides, while I'd love to get some revenge on Filch, I doubt it would take him long to figure us out."

While Draco and Neville continued to argue over whether or not Neville's idea was worth trying, Salazar noticed a blonde haired girl with icy blue eyes approaching him. "Um, hi. Do I know you?" The young wizard asked awkwardly.

The girl shook her head and introduced herself. "Not personally, my name is Luna Lovegood. You're Harry Potter, right?"

"Well…" Salazar paused for a minute, taken off guard by hearing his adoptive name for the first time in weeks, then continued. "I don't go by that name anymore, but yes that would be me."

"Can we go speak in private?"

Salazar hesitated for a second then decided he might as well. "Okay, lead the way."

Luna then dragged the young blonde off and led him to an isolated corner of the room that few currently populated. When they stopped, she turned to face the blonde haired boy and began speaking. "I'm sorry I had to drag you off like that, but I don't want too many people paying attention to me. I get enough problems from that at home, let alone from an entire ballroom of witches and wizards."

Salazar's brows raised at those words. "What do you mean by that Luna?"

The blonde haired witch glanced from side to side before sighing. "People think I'm crazy just because I can see things that they can't. They call me Loony Luna, because I'm such a loon for believing all the things I see are real."

Salazar frowned at that explanation, he didn't believe that she deserved to be treated that way. Even if she could see things others couldn't, who were they all to say that Luna wasn't seeing some rare magical creature that eluded many and only a few gifted could see. "Well, don't worry about that. I won't call you a loon, it wouldn't be right of me to just assume that your crazy."

"Really?" Luna asked in surprise and happiness, her happiness becoming more apparent when Salazar nodded in confirmation. "Thank you so much! You have no idea how much that means to me!"

"I think I can get some sort of a clue," Salazar chuckled, earning a small giggle from Luna. "Now then, about our contract…"

"I think we should get to know each other a bit better. Be friends you know? Then, when we're a little older and marrying age comes around, we can figure things out from there." Luna offered, hoping he would say yes so that she would have a friend.

Salazar thought over her idea for a minute then smiled. "Alright then," Soft music began to play and Salazar blushed as he glanced at Luna. "Would you care to dance?"

"Of course." Luna beamed at him with a bright smile.

_**Meanwhile:**_

When Luna had dragged Salazar away, almost everyone failed to notice. Everyone except for Hermione who watched them go with pent up emotion in her eyes. '_I'm only going to be twelve soon, I shouldn't be worrying about stuff like this. Then again, I guess if it were that easy then I would have no problems right now."_

Draco approached Hermione and said "Jealous, eh?"

"W-what? No, I'm not jealous. Why would I be jealous? I have nothing to be jealous about."

_**To Be Continued...**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Phoenix: Hey guys.**

**V.C.: Welcome back.**

**Frostwing: What's up?**

**K.N.: Hi.**

**Phoenix: New chapter please enjoy.**

**V.C.: Please leave a review so we know what you're thinking.**

**Frostwing: Anyway that's it for us we're gonna go get candy. Bye.**

**K.N.: Goodbye and Happy Halloween.**

**Disclaimer in Previous Chapter**

_**Chapter 2: The Ball Continues**_

Draco Malfoy prided himself on being able to read people. At that moment, he was reading Hermione better than anyone else. It helped that he knew her personally, and that meant he knew how she acted. He had suspected for a while that she had feelings for Salazar, and in his mind, this confirmed that.

Hermione poked her fingers together as she blushed at the thought of Salazar. She watched as he and Luna danced happily, and felt sadness well up inside her. '_Why do I feel this way? Could Draco be right? Am I jealous of Luna?'_ Her thoughts were broken by the sound of Draco's voice.

"No reason to be jealous, huh?" Draco smirked as Hermione's blush darkened and she looked down at her feet. Draco's expression softened as he sighed, trying to think of a way to help his friend. "Listen, it's not all bad. Sure, he and Luna may be getting along, but you two have known each other longer. Besides, you should remember that he'll need two wives. One for the Malfoy family and one for the Potter family."

"Shut up," Hermione muttered, not finding much comfort in Draco's words. "Even if that's true, that doesn't mean he has to care about them both in the same way."

"Maybe," Draco admitted. "But look at it like this, Salazar cares a lot about you. And you clearly care a lot about him. So, why not talk with him?"

"It's not that simple." Hermione poked her index fingers together and blushed an even deeper color. "He doesn't feel that way about me. I'm pretty sure he would have said something by now."

"Keep in mind that he's only almost twelve years old, and for ten of those years he was raised by Muggles."

"I was raised by Muggles too, so what's that got to do with it?" She gave Draco a pointed look.

"I meant no offense against muggles. I simply meant that in our world children are raised to prepare for marriage at a younger age," Draco took a deep breath. "This is because many families draw up marriage contracts to solidify alliances and form new ones. We allow this because wizards and witches mentally mature at the same rate as most muggle girls."

Hermione stopped short. This response was far more well thought out than she had previously expected, and she couldn't find a fault in the logic. "So he isn't showing that he likes me because he doesn't know if he does?"

"Sort of, he knows he likes you. I don't know if it's in that way, but he definitely likes you more than he thinks, if that helps."

The young witch thought over Draco's words then smiled. "It does, thank you Draco."

"Oh, it's not a problem." Draco noticed Neville and Bruce heading toward the snacks and motioned to them. "Why don't we head after them and get something to eat?"

"Sure," Hermione shrugged. "After all the emotional strain, I could use some food right now."

With that said, the duo went off in the direction of the refreshments. Salazar, meanwhile, had finished dancing with Luna and was now having a conversation about the different kinds of mythical creatures she could see.

"These Blibbering Humdingers seem like really interesting creatures. How do they seem to evade discovery by the Ministry?" Salazar spoke with a smile, seeing that Luna cared very deeply for these creatures that he had no doubt she truly could see.

"Well, they have this most wonderful ability to change into squirrels to evade discovery." The blonde girl said happy that at least one person actually seemed to listen to her about her creatures.

"Really? So they're somewhat like animal animagi then?" Salazar asked with an interested glint in his eyes and a furrowed brow.

"Oh most certainly!" Luna exclaimed excitedly.

"Then perhaps it's also possible they can turn into other creatures and not just squirrels. It would certainly help them avoid being discovered as well as help them evade predators."

"I had never thought of that. It would also help explain why they gather only in areas with large populations of other animals, it helps them blend!" Luna's eyes were wide and gleaming in the candlelight.

"Of course and the ability would be most useful when avoiding Dabberblimps. Only in the summer months of course."

"I suppose, though the Umgubular Slashkilters would most likely protect the Humdingers as they are close friends in nature."

"Umgubular Slashkilters?"

"They're large, winged ani-" Luna was interrupted by Lucius arriving with a blonde girl and a dark haired man.

"Pardon the intrusion you two, but I felt it necessary to introduce Salazar to one of the Malfoy family's closest allies. This is Cyrus Greengrass and his daughter Daphne."

Salazar shook hands with the affluent Lord of House Greengrass nodding his head in a respectful greeting. He then inclined his head to Daphne and said "Pleasure to meet you Lord Greengrass, Lady Daphne. If I may say you appear quite amused whatever is so funny?" Salazar said with a smirk, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Oh, it is nothing," Daphne smirked in response. "It is just a joke that one of my classmates in Slytherin told me a while back. Something about balls and old men who should know better."

"Oh, anyone I know?"

"Why yes I believe you know him quite well. I'd dare say as well as you know yourself."

"Was he devilishly handsome?"

"Not as much as his younger twin but yes."

"Ah then you must be speaking about the greatest wizard of our age."

"No, just the person who thinks he is."

"Aww," Salazar pouted. "You're no fun Daph."

"Yeah whatever Scaly-zar."

The two burst out laughing before explaining that they had spoken several times in the past while Daphne had been trying to find out if Draco were single. Cyrus and Lucius shared a look at the mention of Daphne fancying Draco, but said nothing at that time. Once that was done, both adults claimed they had business to attend to and left the children to enjoy themselves.

"I'm gonna go look for Smaug," Daphne glanced at her friends with a devious glint in her eyes. "Try not to go too crazy you two."

"Whatever," Salazar rolled his eyes with a slight blush across his face. "Have fun with that, but try not to break him. I kinda need my brother alive."

"I make no promises." Daphne sauntered off in search of the blonde boy.

Salazar and Luna found themselves alone again, this time in a peaceful silence. Neither felt like breaking it or doing much of anything but enjoying the others company. Meanwhile with Daphne, the blonde haired girl approached a group of four gathered by the serving table. "Hey Daph!" Draco called as he saw her approach.

"Hey guys." Daphne said to the group as a whole.

"Hey," Bruce said his trademark smirk on his face.

"How are you?" Hermione asked.

"Hi." Neville said calmly.

It was at that moment two redheads came walking up followed by a shorter redhead. "Hello Weasleys." Draco said with a glint of mischief in his eyes.

"Ah, if it isn't-" said one.

"The illustrious Draco Malfoy-" Spoke the other.

"What may we humble peasants-" The first spoke again.

"Do for you today?" Said the second finishing the question.

"Draco what have I told you about associating with the commoners?" Said Salazar as he and Luna joined up with the rest of the group.

"Oh, right. Kneel peasants." Draco smirked his eyes showing a silent mirth.

The third redhead was standing shocked as the other two quickly knelt down and bowed before Draco. "Alright, I think that's enough groveling, Fred, George." Salazar said.

The two returned to a standing position. They smirked at each other and turned to the third redhead. "Gin-gin, we'd like to introduce you to the gang." Spoke Fred

"Gang meet Ginevra Weasley-"Said Fred

"Or Ginny for short." Finished George

"Salazar, nice to meet you." Salazar said sticking out his hand to shake. The girl looked him in the eye as if looking for something. Apparently having found what she sought she grasped his hand gently and shook it.

"Neville Longbottom" the Longbottom heir nodded at her.

"Bruce, remember it." the older boy said with a smirk.

"I'm Hermione Granger." the frizzy haired witch said with a smile.

"And I'm Draco Malfoy, Salazar's twin." said Draco.

"Daphne Greengrass." Daphne spoke politely.

"Hello Ginny," Luna said with a wave and a smile. "I found Harry Potter."

"So I see," Ginny smiled in response. "It's nice to actually see you in person. Not that I mind being penpals, but it is nice to meet you face-to-face."

"Luna really I prefer my birth name." Salazar said exasperated.

"Okay, fine." The blonde girl said with a shrug. "Anyways, what should we do?"

"I dunno, what do people do at dese type a' things?" Bruce asked with raised brows. "I only agreed to this cuz I was offered free food. But ta be honest, I dunno what happens at dances."

"That's hardly surprising," Draco replied. "Maybe we could all slip outside and do some training?"

"Now dat's somethin' I can get behind." Bruce grinned.

"I wouldn't recommend that," A voice spoke up from behind them. All eyes turned to the nearby doorway where a tall man with short brown hair stood a calm smile in his shining crimson eyes.

Lucius walked into the room after him and said. "Children this is Tomas Riddle he is going to be a guest here in the manor for the next few weeks until summer is over."

"I decided it would be easier to get to know my godson if I were nearby so I could answer any questions he may have about me, the converse is also true."

Salazar and Draco's eyes widened immediately as they realised who this was. The others who were in the know also found themselves shocked. Daphne and Ginny looked confused at the shock on the others faces, while Luna simply smiled with a far off look on her face.

"Oh yeah sorry," Salazar stuttered. "Ginny, Daphne, Luna, This is my godfather Tom he was otherwise indisposed far a large part of my life so it comes as a bit of a shock that he is well enough to be present for this event." Salazar wasn't yet a hundred percent sure he could trust the Greengrass heiress or the youngest Weasley with the information of just who his godfather truly was just yet and decided to err on the side of caution.

"A pleasure sir." Daphne said bowing her head in respect.

Ginny and Luna did the same though Luna did so with a wide smile on her face and asked, "Should I call you my future godfather in law then?" this caused Ginny's eyes to widen significantly and her jaw to drop.

"Luna's gonna marry Salazar?" She finally asked after a long time.

"Well it is possible as he is technically also Harry Potter and as such is contracted to marry Luna Lovegood." Lucius stated.

"Wait if he's Salazar how can he also be Harry?" Ginny asked.

"Because he was adopted into their family by magic. So in the eyes of magic he is the last Potter. This also means that he is already emancipated and legally considered an adult." Tom said proud that his godson was already able to do more than most other children his own age.

"It also means I can claim the Potter seat on the Wizengamot, though I don't think I am ready for that yet. For the moment my mum is acting as the proxy for House Potter." Salazar said smiling.

The conversation continued for a small bit until Narcissa arrived and said that the Ball would be ending soon and that Salazar, Draco and Lucius would be needed so they could see the guests out of the manor. Salazar invited his friends to stay receiving negative replies from Bruce, Daphne and the Weasleys.

"Sure I'll let Gran know before we're supposed to leave" Nevile said smiling.

"Of course I'll stay your home has quite the rambunctious bunch of Lash-Bibblers." Luna replied.

"Really? Those are the ones with five tounges aren't they?" Salazar asked.

"No those are Narling Bibbers, but close they are distant relatives." Luna replied with a serene smile on her face.

Salazar smiled and said, "Well you should probably let your dad know you intend to stay."

"Oh yes I really should or he'll worry the Nargles got to me."

Several hours later, Salazar settled into bed _'Today wasn't so bad.'_ He thought as he drifted off to sleep.

_**To Be Continued…**_


End file.
